1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a color filter array panel, a manufacturing method thereof, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween, where a voltage is applied to the electrodes to re-arrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thereby control the amount of transmitted light.
Small and medium-sized liquid crystal displays of a vertical alignment mode achieve a wide viewing angle by forming a fringe field and uniformly distributing a tilting direction of the liquid crystal molecules. However, a process of patterning a common electrode of a color filter array panel is added in order to form a fringe field, and a process of forming a cover film under the common electrode is also added in order to prevent a color filter from being damaged by an etching solution during the patterning of the common electrode. Accordingly, manufacturing costs and time increase. Moreover, the cover film on the periphery of the display panel covers a light blocking member, so that the cover film is brought into direct contact with a sealing material, thereby lowering a release force between a thin film transistor array panel and the color filter array panel.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.